


Risqué Rendezvous

by AngelicBeauti3



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicBeauti3/pseuds/AngelicBeauti3
Summary: During his time away from WWE, Jonathan Good returns home to Cincinnati and spends time with his old childhood friend and the newly single, Andrea Black. What will happen once the two realize their feelings for each other? WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT, STRONG LANGUAGE. Dean/OC. [Rated M] *COMPLETE





	Risqué Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I decided to try my hand at a little smut action. Please excuse any grammar errors. I do not own WWE or any talent associated with it. Nor do I own any of the movie titles mention. Only my OC Andrea Black.
> 
> Published - March 23, 2016 (FF.Net)  
> Status - Complete

**-Explicit Content Ahead!-**

It was a rainy Friday night when Andrea Black invited her friend, Jonathan Good over for their usual get together. Each time Jon was in town and had time away from WWE he would stop by and visit her. They would each take turns planning a friendly date and spend the day catching up with one another. Tonight it was Andrea's turn and although she wanted to go somewhere fun, she quickly decided against it due to the weather. However, she was sure that Jon wouldn't mind a simple movie and dinner date especially once he found out she was whipping up one of his favorite meals.

She was just finishing up with the rest of dinner when she heard a knock at the door. She wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and took a look at herself in the living room mirror fixing up her curly hair and smoothing out her red tank top and white denim shorts then went to open the door. There stood Jon wearing a fitted grey shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes and a black leather jacket. His short brown hair appeared to be wet, which Andrea concluded was from being out in the rainy weather.

She smiled at him and welcomed him inside, taking his jacket and shutting the door behind him. "Hey. Long time no see!"

"Evening baby doll. Damn, it smells good in here," Jon commented inhaling the delightful scent of the food. "What have you been cooking?" He questioned following her down the hall to the kitchen.

"Just my signature spaghetti dish along with croissants and a healthy spinach salad. I even took the liberty of making your favorite dessert dish, homemade apple pie with a deep dish cinnamon crust." Jon's eyes practically lit up when she mentioned the dessert they were having. Andrea's homemade apple pie was always known to make his knees buckle. It was one of his guilty pleasures.

Andrea went into the kitchen and pulled the pie fresh out of the oven, the aroma filling Jon's nose and taking over his senses. He was practically drooling watching as she sat the pie on the counter beside him. "You can sit down in the living room and make yourself comfortable. I'll fix the plates." She said flashing a smile his way.

"Sure," Jon nodded. When she turned her back to fix the plates, his eyes shifted to the pie. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sweet treat sitting in front of him. He reached into one of the kitchen drawers where Andrea kept the silverware and pulled out a fork taking a quick glance at her. At that moment he stuck the fork deep into the crust and scooped up a nice helping of warm, rich spiced apples and golden crust. He was about to enjoy this pleasure until Andrea walked over and tapped his hand, releasing his hold on the utensil.

"Hey I was gonna eat that!" Jon pouted.

"You can have as much as you want after dinner. Now come join me on the couch so we can start this movie."

Jon sighed and grabbed his plate from the kitchen counter and joined his friend on the plush, chocolate suede couch. "So...what are we watching, baby doll?" He asked.

"Drag Me To Hell," Andrea answered with a slight smirk on her face and Jon gave her a shocked look. He had known this woman since childhood and ever since they were kids, Andrea had sworn never to watch a horror movie ever again. Although he knew it had to do with the stunt he pulled back then.

"You're gonna watch a scary movie? I thought you swore off watching anything remotely close to a scary movie ever again?"

"Yes, but that was when I was a little girl," She then gave him a glare with her chocolate light brown eyes. "and before I knew that none of it was real."

Jon realized what she was talking about and chuckled nervously. Back in their elementary years he invited Andrea over after school one evening to watch movies with him and the pair ended up watching 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' to which Andrea reluctantly agreed. During the movie Jon would tease her for being afraid and even told her that if she fell asleep Freddy Kruger would haunt her in her dreams next. Andrea didn't sleep for a week after that.

His ocean blue eyes stared back into hers. "You actually remember that?"

"Don't worry. All is forgiven, but I will have my revenge." She told him before starting the movie.

"Damn. I think I'm starting to like the new Andrea. But, you're not gonna freak out over this movie too, are you?" Jon asked biting his lip to keep from busting out into laughter.

Andrea punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

After the movie was over and their bellies were full, the pair began catching up and filling each other in on their lives. Jon told her all about the things going on with his WWE career and Andrea filled him in on how her salon business was doing. Needless to say both individuals had faced a long journey on their way to success and it was only going to get harder. Luckily they were both aggressive and professional when it came to business.

Just then Andrea slid off the couch and turned to face Jon asking, "Could you do me a favor?"

Jon smiled. "Anything for you, doll-face."

"I bought this desk for my office the other day and I could really use your help putting it together." She said with a blush.

"Sounds like I'm the perfect man for the job, although, I could use a nice slice of pie." He stated rubbing his hands together.

She just laughed and made her way over to the kitchen. "Two slices of Andrea's homemade pie coming right up. Would you rather have milk or coffee with it?"

"Either is fine," Jon called out as he made his way over to the mantel above the fireplace. His blue eyes studied the photos sitting there and his lips curled into a smile as he reflected back on the memories. One photo was of himself with Andrea at an amusement park. In the picture, he was wearing a red and black plaid shirt over a grey t-shirt, black jeans and black Nike's and Andrea wore a white dress with pink, purple and blue polka dots and white sandals. Jon was standing next to her biting into her stick of pink and blue cotton candy while she cried sadly.

The picture next to that one was a picture of the two a little more grown up helping Andrea's mother make homemade Christmas cookies for the holidays. Of course Jon couldn't resist licking the batter from the bowl after they finished. There were a couple more photos of Andrea with friends and family members before he caught notice of a picture of Andrea with a unknown man. The man had tanned skin with dark brown hair slicked back to perfection and a full beard. He was well built too. The two were in their swimsuits with Andrea rocking a blue bikini and the man wore blue swim trunks to match. The couple looked to be at a beach in the photo, however, Jon couldn't help but notice the way the man had his arms around her. Just then Andrea walked back into the living room with a kitchen tray filled with two separate plates of pie and two glasses of milk.

She placed the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch and looked at Jon. "Looking for something?"

Jon turned around to face her. "Not exactly. Just looking at some of your photos."

"Oh. Well, here's your pie. I even took the liberty of topping it off with a little whipped cream and caramel sauce just the way you like it," She said taking a seat back on the couch.

Jon finally sat next to her on the couch before digging into the delicious freshly baked pastry. It was like opening a present on Christmas day and finding out your parents actually bought the toy you asked for. It wasn't long before he finished the dessert and went into the kitchen to fix himself another slice.

"Damn and I thought I was greedy," Andrea giggled watching him down the sweet pastry.

"Ah whatever," Jon uttered sipping the last of his milk giving her a smile. "You almost ready to put this desk together yet?"

Andrea took one final bite of pie and gulped down her glass of milk and then finally nodded her head. She stood up and led Jon downstairs to the basement which she had recently remodeled into a entertainment room. The stairs gracefully led to a spacious room with dark walnut hardwood floors and deep caramel colored wall paint that accented well with the dark brown trim. It was fully furnished with a family size couch facing the entertainment center, along with Ping-Pong and pool tables and a full bar complete with sequoia brown leather granite counter tops.

"The basement may look a tad bit different since the last time you came by."

Jon took a look around in amazement. "Yeah, no kidding. So what do you need this desk for anyways?"

"I'm setting up an office in this room." Andrea then turned a corner leading to a small empty bedroom. She opened the closet and dragged a box out containing the office desk. Suddenly a loud pop of thunder rumbled scaring the daylights out of her. As a reaction, she quickly grabbed a hold of Jon, hiding her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her as he inhaled the scent of her rich cocoa butter hair oil and smiled. He was a bit caught off guard with her reaction, but he had to admit that in a way, she was cute whenever she freaked out over something whether it was bugs or thunderstorms. Suddenly his mind drifted back to the photo from earlier. Was this the way the man in the photo felt when he had his arms wrapped around Andrea?

His thoughts were broken when he felt Andrea pull away. "Sorry," she said slightly embarrassed. "I don't know why that scared me so badly."

"It's okay," Jon said as he began to open the box with a box cutter. He glanced at her again. "Although, there is a question I wanted to ask you.."

"Go for it."

"Earlier when I was looking at the pictures on the mantel I couldn't help but notice the one with you at the beach with that guy.."

"Russell?"

"Yeah...him..did you two date or something?"

Andrea sighed as she sat on her knees staring off into space then eventually spoke saying, "Yes, we dated for a while, two years to be exact, but things didn't work out quite the way we planned. Everything was perfect for a while until he decided to take a job in California. He wanted me to move out there with him but I told him that my life was here in Cincinnati, so not long afterwards we broke up and he moved away. That's about it."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that."

"No worries. Besides, I've bounced back quite nicely don't you think?"

Jon nodded and grinned. "No doubt about that."

"We should probably get done with this as soon as possible so you can head on back home," Andrea spoke and Jon nodded again in agreement.

After about forty-five minutes, the desk was finished and fit perfectly in the bedroom. Andrea took a few steps back tapping her finger against her lip.

"What do you think?" Jon asked stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"...It's perfect! Thank you!" She finally said pulling him into a hug.

"No problem." Jon smiled as the pair began to make their way back upstairs. "So, anything else you need me to do?"

"Nope. Thanks for helping me with that desk though. I would have been up all night with that thing."

"No problem baby girl. I guess I should be going now. It's getting pretty late."

Almost on cue another sound of thunder boomed setting off the tornado sirens outside. Andrea looked at him, "Oh no buddy. You aren't going anywhere tonight. Instead you'll be checking into Hotel Andrea."

"Sounds kinky," Jon smirked.

"Not like that," the Nubian beauty stated with a playful punch. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." She led Jon a little ways down the hall to the guest room where he would be staying for the night and offered him some clean clothes, a wash cloth, towel and extra toiletries for him to freshen up with. She told him that she was gonna go change into her nightwear and that she would be in the living room if he needed anything else. Jon nodded and soon headed for the bathroom.

Once he finished showering, Jon stepped out in a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt and headed back to the living room where he saw Andrea spread out across the couch. He carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her off to her room before heading to bed himself.

...

Jon was greeted with the carefree chirping of songbirds as he opened his eyes to see that daylight had arrived. He rolled around in his bed so that he was now lying on his back and stared at the ceiling as his mind wondered to random things like how far he'd come in life from those days when people would tell him he was worthless. But there was only one person who stood by his side through everything and that person was Andrea. He didn't know why but he couldn't get his mind off her. The way she would laugh at his jokes, her smile, not to mention how much she supported him in everything he decided to do. There weren't too many people he could trust these days, except his Shield brothers of course, but this was different.

Andrea was different.

He rolled over to see what time it was on the alarm clock beside his bed which read: 8:21am. He decided that now would be a good time to get up and take care of his morning regimen before he changed his mind and fell asleep again.

Meanwhile Andrea was already downstairs singing freely and preparing breakfast. She couldn't figure out exactly what she should make so she decided to make a little bit of everything. Soon Jon came down and smirked.

"Someone's in a good mood," he said creeping up behind her, causing her to jump a bit. "What's poppin' Beyoncé?"

"Alright first off, never say that again and secondly, I'm just finishing up with our breakfast," she said turning him around and pushing him over towards the kitchen table. "so you can just take a seat right here, troublemaker," she said with a laugh.

Jon threw his hands up in the air and took a seat. "Alright alright. I'll behave...at least for now. So what are you making anyways?"

"Well," Andrea began "I've got cheese eggs, bacon, a little bowl of fruit and homemade blueberry pancakes topped off with whipped cream, extra blueberries and a sweet blueberry glaze."

"Did you say...homemade blueberry pancakes?"

"That's right." She replied sitting a plate of the food in front of him.

"Wow, this looks great. Thanks." Jon grabbed the fork beside his plate and dug into the stack of pancakes eagerly.

Andrea brought over a pitcher of orange juice and took a seat across the table. "How is everything?"

"Delicious," Jon said in between bites. "You know what? I think you're in the wrong business. This is what you should be doing."

"You mean like opening up a restaurant or something?"

"Yup. You would stay flooded with customers serving food like this."

Andrea blushed. "That's very nice of you to say, Jon. I admit that I have thought about from time to time, but I think I'll stick to slaying edges for now."

He chuckled a bit. "Fair enough baby girl. As long as you promise to keep whipping up food like this I think I can live with it."

...

Once they finished breakfast, Andrea cleared the table while Jon washed the dishes and later the two kicked back on the couch to watch some television watching an episode of MTV's 'Wild N' Out'. Jon's eyes shifted in Andrea's direction. She looked so stunningly beautiful that he was fighting the urge to take her right then and there. Feeling eyes staring her down, Andrea's own eyes met his gaze.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Jon cleared his throat. "Well there's been some things on my mind, but I don't want things to get awkward between us."

"You know you can tell me anything, Jon."

"Alright..." All of a sudden Jon pulled her close and crashed his lips against hers, kissing her fiercely. After a couple more seconds he pulled away looking straight into her light brown eyes. "What does that tell you?"

The look on Andrea's face was a cross between surprised and mesmerized. She fluffed her dark brown curls back into shape before fanning herself and attempting to recollect her thoughts. "Wow," she said with a soft giggle, "I think I get where you're coming from...and.. I think I kinda like it."

Jon smirked and pulled her onto his lap so that she was now straddling him and Andrea smiled removing the black satin robe she was wearing before locking lips with him once again, their tongues fighting for dominance. Jon then broke the kiss and looked into her eyes again, "Andrea...are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Of course I do Jon. I've always had feelings for you..."

"Really?"

"Really...I just didn't know how you felt about me," she admitted trailing the back of her hand down the side of Jon's smooth face and poking at his dimples. "I guess now I do." Her face was now beaming with joy as she leaned in for the second time and kissed him passionately, biting on his lower lip while moaning lustfully.

Jon tightened his grip around her, cupping and squeezing her ass with the palms of his hands while deepening the kiss. Andrea let out another small moan grinding her hips against his as she went up and slowly nibbled on his earlobe guiding her hands up and down his rock hard chest. She suddenly pulled away and stared into his baby blue eyes.

There was nothing and no one she wanted more right now. Not even her ex, Russell. All that mattered to her was the man in front of her, Jonathan Good.

"I want you to make love to me, Jonathan Good. I want you right now..." Andrea said tugging on his shirt a bit.

Jon grinned and began sucking on her neck, slightly biting down into the flesh causing Andrea to yelp in response to his actions. He then let his tongue travel freely down to the center of her torso, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ohhh..." Andrea ran her hands up into his hair, gripping Jon's brown strands as he went further down between her chest. She let out a faint whimper while his rough hands snaked underneath her black satin nightgown, now fondling her breasts and pinching the hardened tips roughly. His cock was now swelling greatly in his pants listening to Andrea's moans of pleasure while he sucked and bit down on her soft bosoms. Andrea also felt her sex beginning to throb excitedly, her black lace panties becoming soaked with her wetness. She broke the kiss and quickly pulled Jon's shirt off tossing it aside in some unknown location and purred saying, "Damn, you're one hot Adonis!"

Jon smirked his eyes trailing over her and taking in her beauty, "And you're one sexy, alluring woman. So...what are we going to do about it?"

Andrea grinned mischievously, her light brown eyes filled with lust as she trailed her fingers across his well toned abs. "Oh you'll soon find out," she said simply. She proceeded to cover him in lustful kisses, sucking on his neck and jawline before moving further down his body. Her eyes then spotted Jon's huge erect cock which made her lick her plump lips in anticipation. She climbed off of him and got down on her knees, sliding his loose sweatpants off and expertly wrapped her full lips around his member completely. She began to move her head up and down, sucking fast and harshly on the large shaft, moaning at the sweet and salty taste as she did so. After a little while, Andrea slowly removed his cock from her mouth and stroked it skillfully while she licked and sucked on the tip, her tongue lapping up the oozing precum. "You like how I'm sucking your dick Jon? I bet you've never had it sucked like this have you?" She purred.

Jon threw his head back with a groan, his eyes rolling up in pleasure as this sexy goddess went about sucking him and worshipping his cock. "Yes! I love it! Keep sucking baby!" Jon's hand wound up in her hair, stroking her soft curls and pushing her head down a bit. "Fuck...this shit feels amazing..." He groaned as Andrea continued to delight in his cock. He then suddenly stopped her and pulled her back on his lap, stripping off her nightgown in the process. Their lips met once again in a passionate kiss, their lust for each other peaking. Jon placed his hands on Andrea's ass squeezing her firm buttocks before sliding two of his fingers into her panties and entering her soaked passage. Andrea gasped as she began to grind against his fingers eagerly, her walls tightening around them.

"O-Oh...God...yeeesss..." Her moans were sweet music to Jon's ears as he laid her back on the couch so that she was now underneath him. He started to tug at her black lace panties wanting desperately to tear them off. A smug smile covered his face as he abruptly peeled them off and soon after he trailed kisses from Andrea's feet and legs until he reached her pussy which he started to slowly lick. His tongue decided to focus on Andrea's clit non-stop as his fingers rubbed her soaked pussy. Groaning from the delicious taste, Jon's licking and sucking became more and more intense and frenzied.

He suddenly stopped and smirked at her. "Damn. I never would have known you would taste this good!" He kept focusing on her womanhood, linking his arms underneath her legs for better access as he tackled her core relentlessly.

"Fuck!" Andrea yelled and tossed her head back due to the amazing pleasure of Jon's tongue and fingers rubbing and playing with her clit. She held on tightly to the edge of the couch her mind unable to focus on anything at the moment. "Jon," she whispered panting heavily as she stared into his beautiful blue orbs. "I want you so bad! Please!"

"Please what?" Jon asked teasingly as his hands slithered up to her round breasts which he rubbed and squeezed before taking the right breast in his mouth and sucking on it harshly. He wanted to play with her a bit first and make her beg. "You're not getting what you want just yet darling. You gotta beg for it." He brought his attention back down to her leaking sex and continued to lap at her soaked folds watching her juices ooze out from between them, slipping two of his fingers into her and stimulating her pussy even more.

Andrea frowned "Damn it, Jon! I need you to fuck me! NOW!" Her voice was filled with the hunger and desire she felt for him. Her sexual appetite was now on the rise with her pussy pulsating in excitement practically screaming for Jon's erect member to pound the fuck out of her.

Jon had finally decided to grant her wish. "You better hold on to something. I can get a little rough sometimes," he winked. Holding onto her hips, he slowly slipped his cock into her, groaning loudly as Andrea gasped. "Damn...You feel amazing," Jon whispered sweetly to her before beginning to move his hips. Andrea pulled him down for a kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and rubbing it against his own. Deciding to get rough, Jon's thrusts began to speed up, his skin slapping against hers. "You like that Andrea?" He asked ceasing their short make out session. He was going deeper and deeper into her wet cavern, hitting her g-spot every time. "Scream for me baby. You know you want to." He wasn't gonna let up until she was screaming his name to the high heavens!

As he continued to pump into her, Andrea bit down on her lip fighting the urge to scream. Without warning, her pussy began clenching around Jon's cock. Moving her hips against his, she felt a wave of ecstasy rush through her body that she hoped would last forever. "Im-I'm gonna cum!" Following her announcement Andrea's orgasm hit her hard, her body trembling in satisfaction. "OH GOD!"

Jon pulled out of her pussy staring down at the white coated mess on his dick. "Wow. I think your pussy really likes me," he said with a laugh and Andrea just smirked.

"She does and so do I. Now shut up so I can tame that anaconda of yours."

Jon swapped places with Andrea so that she was now on top and in control. First she decided to suck off the cum from his length all while squeezing and stroking it attentively and tenderly. A few groans escaped Jon's mouth as she went to town on his huge pillar, expertly bobbing her head up and down milking the handsome hunk for all that he was worth.

"Fuck you're good...Shit!" He moaned from the feeling of his cock swelling in between her lips. She was right about her statement earlier. No other woman had ever been able to make him feel this way. "Get on top of my cock Andrea."

Nodding, she climbed on top off him and positioned herself over his cock before slowly lowering herself on his member. Her eyes widened at the sudden feeling of her walls stretching around Jon's cock. She commenced a slow bounce as Jon held on tightly to her hips guiding her as they both panted and moaned in fervent passion. She was finally getting the sex that she had been craving for so long and from someone so sexy too. Not even her ex was able to make her feel like this. For the first time in her life she felt so special and so wanted, which was really refreshing and made her optimistic for the future.

"Damn you're so fucking tight.." Jon groaned pulling her down for another sweet make out session as he kept his stride steady. He watched as her breasts bounced in front of him and groped them before letting his hands wander all over her body. Andrea kept bouncing and rocked her hips increasing her speed as Jon pounded into her from below. Their bodies were practically glued together from the sweat cascading down each of their silhouettes. "That's right. Take it baby girl!"

Andrea gasped and bit her lip feeling her wet pussy tighten around her lover's cock once again. "SO GOOD! O-OH JON!" She groaned digging her French tipped nails into his wet skin. "It feels so good! Keep fucking me baby!" She cried out loudly feeling her climax approaching quickly.

Jon slammed into her core harder and faster with Andrea reciprocating his actions, her body yearning for more of him. She felt her body shudder once more as Jon repeatedly thrusted into her tunnel.

"J-JON!" She dragged her nails down his chest and screamed at the top of her lungs as her juices ran out of her and onto his cock. It wasn't long before he joined her, squirting his seed in her soaked hole with a loud groan of his own. Andrea collapsed on top of him with her head resting on his chest and Jon wrapped his arms around her back, both of them breathing heavily. "THAT. WAS. INCREDIBLE!"

Catching his breath Jon looked at her and grinned. "Hell yeah! I must say this little rendezvous turned out a lot different than I expected."

Andrea leaned up to kiss him and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
